


「厂荡」 正·欲

by GumubukeyiOvO



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 厂荡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumubukeyiOvO/pseuds/GumubukeyiOvO





	「厂荡」 正·欲

#代发 作者id@兰征   
#车  
#大概是第一次看到一个人就自己在脑海里演完了一部小电影那样的感觉  
#又正又欲就是我对童扬的第一感觉嘿嘿嘿  
#是一个混乱人称的文  
把“你”代入厂长就好  
#ALL禁 不负责OOC  
#激情开车 认真你就输了  
（意思就是我很菜 轻点喷_(:3  
#大概设定就是厂荡是缉毒警察  
厂子是荡荡的队长  
荡大概是刚调来厂子这个队没多久的 经验丰富 但又因为似熟非熟而显得比较神秘的 拥有成熟魅力的 警察叔叔~  
#下药梗！  
开车！！！

 

童扬将双手虚虚握拳，抵在自己的鼻子下方。昏黄的灯光下，他的睫毛在光与影之间微微颤动。他现在很清楚，他是被那个狗日的毒贩下了媚药了——眼睛热得像是要冒烟，他只好闭上眼睛。板正的警服下，这具身躯的每一寸皮肤都像化为了一个个像素小点，然后，在虚无的世界里疯狂地跳动。前端的性器微微抬头，不满于结实硬挺的制服布料，而后穴不时抽动，微凉的蜜液濡湿内裤，使那一片凉意紧贴在臀缝之间。童扬夹紧双腿，低低地呼出一口气。  
“吱……”  
门开了。他眉头皱了一下，旋即松开。是谁——明队？  
明队……如果是明队的话……他动用仅剩的清醒神经思考着，明队，明队，可以吗？

 

你推开办公室的门走进去。这是一扇浅绿色的老木门，只要一碰就会吱吱呀呀地响。你这会儿也有些头疼，那个大毒头子又没按住，队里的几个小伙子出去蹲守了也还没来消息。办公室里大概就剩……童扬一个了？说起来童扬是当时最接近那个大毒头子的人，那正好找他再聊聊。  
抬眼，你看到童扬坐在门儿错对面的那张破沙发上。微微低头，闭着眼睛，似乎……在抖？  
冷吗？还是生病了？  
队里可就你们两个顶梁柱了，少了一个另一个就得累死。指望那些楞头小子？他们别把自己搭进去就不错了……  
想到这，你快步走上前去，弯腰，将手搭在他的额头上。  
也许是离得近了，你闻到一缕似有似无的香醇白酒味儿，似乎，是从童扬身上发出来的。还别说，有点醉人。  
你来不及细想，细细感受他额头上的温度，低声问：“不舒服吗？是发烧了吗？”  
他没说话。  
你很疑惑，正要收回手，就看到他的喉结上下动了一下。他一下握住了你将将收回的手，声音嘶哑：“明队，你，能帮帮我么。‘  
他抬头，眼神迷离但声音坚定。  
你在他水墨一般的眼眸里看到了自己的倒影。  
醉人，啊。

 

值班室的小行军床上。  
童扬的浅蓝色衬衫只解开了两颗扣子，但下身早已一丝不挂。你一手抓住他两只细细的胳膊举过头顶，随即便半跪着压向他的身子。  
他闭着眼，嘴巴小口喘气。你不知怎的就想笑笑，然后低头含住他微微翘起的上唇，吮吸。轻轻啄着双唇，伸进舌头去寻找……他的舌尖颤动着，小心翼翼一般地加入进来。你另一手探入衬衫，抚上他胸前红豆，大拇指不时擦过乳尖。他这里大概是很敏感，你能感受到他的身体突然紧绷起来，亲吻中也带入了点点喘息。  
他的细腰在晃动，你感觉到了。你松开他的胳膊，扶住他的腰。他似乎有些难为情，停顿了一下下，你坏心思地拧了一下他的乳尖，便听得他轻哼一声。  
“着急吗……”  
你埋在他的颈窝间，舔舐他的锁骨，又引得他不住地战栗。你低笑，避开脖子，在他胸口种下几颗草莓。  
手指探向后穴，臀缝间已满是蜜液，你另一手摸摸他的脸，埋头吻上乳头转移他的注意力，一手悄然而又坚定地将手指刺入后穴。  
温热，紧致。  
你舌尖一下下舔过乳尖，他眉头紧皱，将轻哼锁在唇间。你一手的两根手指不紧不慢地在他腿间抽插，他如久旱逢甘雨一般自己轻轻扭腰配合。  
醉人……  
你悄悄加入第三根手指，抽插的速度也快了许多。你开始用指尖戳弄肠壁，试图寻找那个迷失乐园的开口。  
他的性器高高挺起，一两滴清液挂在前端。他咬着下唇，呼吸急促，自己玩弄起另一边的红豆。  
你大脑当机，抽出手指，将自己的炙热抵在他的穴边。他感受到了你的离开，轻轻皱眉，眯着眼睛，也不知道是灯光刺眼还是怎的，一滴泪挂在泪痣边。  
你吻去那滴泪，下身缓慢、用力地进入他。  
他还是很疼，拧着眉头倒吸凉气，你含住他的嘴，一手撸动他的性器。  
“童扬，放松……”你用气声在他耳旁说。  
他扭头吻你，轻轻喘息。“嗯……”  
你抚弄他的性器，粗糙手指擦过马眼。他微微舒展眉头，你便趁虚而入，冲入那温热的蜜穴。  
“嗯~”你们同时低哼。  
童扬抓住身下的床单，承受着你的一次次撞击。你不时低头和他接吻，舌尖撬开他的嘴让他低喘连连。  
突然，他“呜~”一个音节发出一半便赶紧闭上嘴巴，却还是被你细心地捕捉到，调整角度攻击那一点去。  
“明、队……”  
“嗯……”  
他想要开口求饶，却说不出完整的话来，反而泻出一声声娇喘。你调笑道：“不够吗？”  
说罢更加大力地抽动起来，同时含住一颗红豆，手又玩弄起另外一个。  
他实在是有点顶不住了。  
“啊……”  
他抚上你的肩膀，手指用力。脚趾也舒服得不时颤动。  
他前端的性器一下下戳在你的小腹上，痒痒的。  
“不……不行了……”  
他的脸扭向侧边，你含住他的耳垂，身下更加用力。  
“呃……”  
他的性器跳动几下，一股白浊射在你的小腹上，又流向两人的交合处。  
他大口喘息着。低哼溢出唇边也无暇顾及。  
穴内有股温热的水流抚过顶端，他身体和后穴的颤动让你更加食髓知味，你掐着他的腰冲刺，射在了他的里面。  
你与他接吻。  
他依然舌尖颤动。  
你捧着他的脸，看他的眼睛逐渐从迷离变得明亮。  
他脸上带着红晕。  
醉人啊。  
你吻他的泪痣。  
“谢谢你……童扬。”

 

END


End file.
